


The Rain Stays

by Phoxxi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, budoshin, fluffy af, like you gonna die, masugaku, thats how cute it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoxxi/pseuds/Phoxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin is just a simple boy, like any other, that is if you count being mega gay for the Martial Arts leader ‘normal’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Stays

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a crack pairing and basically no one knows about it... but, fuck it. Here it is.

Shin Higaku is a simple boy who stays out of trouble and hides in the background. He wakes up at 6 AM every morning, gets dressed and goes to school to meet up with his small group of friends. He achieves good grades and tries not to meddle with others. Yet, he still ends up finding himself in situations like this.

It was supposed to be a normal Wednesday, if it wasn’t pouring outside, completely drenching everything that treaded into the weather’s grasps. Of course, Shin was an idiot and forgot his umbrella. His friends have already left since it was already 5:30 PM and he had to stay back to ask a teacher about something. Boy, was he fucked.

He stood at the entrance of the school, standing beside his shoe locker and grimaced at the rain. Thunder boomed above, making the whole school feel like it was shaking. “Ughhh…” Shin groaned, knowing he would have to make a mad dash to his house, which was about a 20 minute walk away. Maybe if he sprinted the whole way, he can make it in 10 and save his school bag from being completely drenched… Yeah, that’s not going to happen.

Shin closed his locker and rested his head on the cold metal, closing his eyes. He let out a long sigh of defeat and slouched for a minute, then straightened again. Shin faced the opened doors that led to the outside and dragged his feet to the very edge of where the awning protected him from the cold downpour. He absolutely dreaded getting wet, and he also loathed running. So, you can see why Shin was not looking forward to going home right then.

Right as Shin picked up his right foot to step out into the harsh weather, a low voice questioned, “Um, do you not have an umbrella?”

The voice startled Shin, causing him to yelp and stumble backwards. However, since Shin tried to turn around as he tripped, his left ankle couldn’t support his weight and it twisted, making him fall onto the wet concrete beyond the doors. Shin fell back with an ‘Oof!’ and laid on the ground for a moment to catch his breathe. The rainfall was already soaking his clothes and he hadn’t noticed that his bag has opened, scattering his papers everywhere. Shin was a simple boy, why did he deserve this? Those were the thoughts Shin had racing through his head as he regained his breathe.

The mysterious voice saw the whole scene and rushed over to Shin. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! Are you okay?” The voice hastily asked. A figure leaned over Shin, momentarily blocking the rain from Shin’s face. Shin looked up and recognized their face immediately.

“U-um, yeah, I’m okay, B-Budo.” Shin stuttered as a blushed creeped onto his face once he realized how close he was to his face. He grabbed Budo’s shoulders gently with lightly shaking hands and pushed him away as he sat up. Shin looked away from the other as Budo began to ramble apologizes out of his mouth. “I am so sorry, Shin. I honestly didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw you didn’t have an umbrella and-.” Shin interrupted him before anymore could be said, “B-Budo, really, I’m okay.”

Budo looked to the side, slightly guilty, while Shin stole a small glance at his face. Budo’s black hair was sticking to his bare forehead, water rushed down his angular face and caressed his strong jawline. His eyes were so brown they almost seemed black, and they looked so shameful for startling Shin. Shin found them to be beautiful.

“…Um, Shin? Do I have something on my face?” At that moment, Shin realized that while he was staring at those eyes he thought were gorgeous, they looked back at him. A deep, scarlet blush broke out onto Shin’s face as he adverted his eyes in embarrassment and stuttered, “N-No…”

Budo stared at Shin for another moment before letting it go and focused on the fact that they were still getting drenched in the rain. “Ah… Shin, your stuff is getting wet.” Budo noticed, causing Shin to squeak, “Oh no! My homework!” Shin scrambled to get up, but felt a pain in his left ankle once he put pressure on it. Shin grunted and plopped onto the wet ground once more. “Ow…”

“Shin, are you hurt?” Budo questioned, looking for any visible injuries on Shin’s body.

“U-Uh, yeah. I think I-I may have twisted my ankle during the fall.” Shin explained as his hands grasped the injury to massage it.

“Here, let me see.” Budo gently clasped his, surprisingly soft hands, Shin noticed, around his own so Budo had a better view of his ankle. Budo’s palms lightly took Shin’s foot into his hands and started to move the joint in circles. When Shin took a sharp intake of air, Budo stopped and said, “Well, the good thing is that it’s not fractured, or broken. It seems to be you just sprained it.”

Shin groaned, “…Great. Just my luck.” Shin tried to stand up again, however this time, placing all his weight onto his right foot. Budo stood up with him and let him lean on him, which was a strange sight as Budo was about another foot taller than Shin. “I think we should go to the Nurse. She usually has ace bandages that we can use.” Budo suggested.

Shin nodded his head and they prepared to hobble to the Nurse’s office, but before they did, Budo did remember to save Shin’s bag from the onslaught of rain. Both the boys slowly stumbled down the hallway, only to be greeted with the sight of stairs. It would take about five minutes for them to attempt to get up the steps since Shin would have to hop on one foot with all of them, so Budo had a better idea. “Here.” Budo said as he handed Shin his drenched bag. Shin took it with a confused expression, as Budo’s hand slinked around Shin’s waist firmly and his other hooked under his legs, lifting Shin up effortlessly.

Shin yelped and blushed when he was suddenly picked up. “B-Budo! W-What are you-?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.” Budo chuckled, flashing a bright, confident smile at Shin. That didn’t calm Shin’s flushed face one bit. Shin remained quiet as Budo walked up the stairs with ease, almost like Shin didn’t add on extra weight. Shin gulped as he was leaning against Budo’s firm chest with his arms around him. He was definitely well built and muscular, which was not surprising as he was the leader of the martial arts club. Oh god, the blush on Shin’s face just wouldn’t go away. Shin held his bag closed to his chest in an attempt to hide his face before Budo noticed it.

They reached the Nurse’s office, to find it empty. “Damn. The Nurse must have left already.” Budo huffed. He walked into the office regardless, and set Shin on one of the beds softly. “U-uh, Budo. I-I don’t think we should be in here without any supervision.” Shin mumbled.

“Relax, Shin. I know where everything is. I come in here all the time since the Martial Arts club gets injuries all the time. Now, take off your jacket and your left shoe.” Budo explained while rummaging through the cabinets for a few moments, before pulling out some ace bandages.

“W-Wait WHAT?” Shin stammered as his whole face became red. D-Did Budo want him to strip?

Budo turned and gave a puzzled look at Shin, “Your jacket is wet so you have to take it off so you don’t get a cold.” Budo explained as he stripped his own jacket off, showing off his white button up shirt that was too tight around the arms. “Also, your foot might be swelling so we have to ice it.”

“O-oh.” Was the only thing that Shin could mumble out as he did what he was told. Budo grabbed some ice from a box in the corner of the room and filled it in a plastic bag, before handing it to Shin. “Keep that on your ankle until I tell you to take it off.” Budo instructed as he searched for a splint to wrap around Shin’s ankle.

After a few minutes, Budo finally found a splint that would work and trotted back over to Shin. “Okay, you can move the ice now.”

Budo got down on his knees in front of Shin and took his foot, examining it. It was a minor injury that should be perfectly fine in a few days, but Shin definitely should not walk on it yet. Budo wrapped up Shin’s ankle in ace bandages first then helped Shin slid the splint up his leg. “There. You should be good now.” Budo smiled at Shin as he helped him stand up. Budo grabbed Shin’s right hand and the other one went to Shin’s left shoulder to steady him.

Once Shin made sure he wouldn’t fall flat on his face, he glanced up at Budo with a small smile, “T-Thank you.” Now, it was Budo’s turn to become flushed beyond belief. He stuttered out a very lame, “Y-You’re w-welcome.” And looked to the side, avoiding Shin’s dark purple eyes. “Uhh. I think we s-should go home now, s-since you know, the school is going to close soon.” Budo rushed.

“Ah, yeah. We should.” Shin agreed, and before Shin could take a step forward, Budo kept a firm hand on Shin’s shoulder. “Wait. You shouldn’t walk on your ankle just yet. It was still a little swollen and you might injure it further.”

Shin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “B-But, then how am I getting home?”

Budo stopped for a moment to think before being struck with a brilliant idea and grinned at Shin. “I can give you a piggy back ride!”

Back at it again, with Shin’s blushing face. “E-Eh! No, you don’t have to! My house is like 20 minutes from here! It’d be too much trouble for you!”

“Nah! It’s fine! I can handle it! It’s kind of like training in a sense!” Budo continued to ramble on about how fun it would be as Shin tried to convince him he didn’t have to. In the end, Budo’s fighting spirit won.

'I can’t believe this is happening’ was the only thought Shin had as he climbed onto Budo’s back. He hooked his arms around his neck as Budo’s strong arms went under Shin’s legs to support him. Shin’s face was unbelievably red and he was slightly glad that Budo couldn’t see his face. They gathered their things, left the Nurse’s office and walked back down to the ground floor to see that it was still raining out.

They stopped at the doors as Budo said, “Hey, I have an umbrella in my bag. Can you hold it for us?” Shin nodded, even though Budo can’t see it, and grabbed the bag that was hanging off Budo’s arm and rummaged through it to find the umbrella. It was a simple black one, but it was large enough to cover both of them fine. Once it was opened, Budo walked outside to the gate. “What way are you?” He asked Shin.

“Right and just follow the main road until the convenient store.” And then they were off.

Nothing spectacular happened during the walk. The rain plopped onto the umbrella, creating a soothing rhythm that made Shin doze off a bit. His head was bobbing to each stride that Budo took and soon, it ended up nuzzling again Budo’s neck. Of course, Budo didn’t let this go unnoticed and stiffened a bit, but ultimately kept walking. Shin’s breathing calmed and steadied, meaning he fell into a light sleep. His grasp on the umbrella didn’t loosen thankfully, so they remained dry.

It was about 10 minutes later of walking before Budo woke Shin up. “Hey…” He lightly whispered as he hopped up to readjust Shin, “Hey Shin.”

Lazily, Shin opened his eyes with a slight groan. He then realized that he had fallen asleep, on Budo no less. “Ah! I’m sorry!” Budo smiled lightly and replied, “It’s fine. We’re at the convenient store, so where now?”

“O-Oh… Hm. It’s that house right there.” Shin pointed with his free hand. Three houses down was a simple two-story modern house, not something you’d expect someone obsessed with the paranormal at all. Budo looked at it and trotted over to the gate, opening it with his foot, and walked up to the front door, under an awning.

Budo let Shin hop down off of him, and Shin stumbled a little since it was a slightly larger drop than he expected. Budo’s hands grasped his shoulders to steady him and Shin’s went for Budo’s chest. “Ah, are you okay?” Budo asked with a tilt of his head and a small smile.

“A-Ah, yeah… Thank you, Budo.” Shin thanked as he steadied himself to support his whole weight. He smiled up at Budo with kind eyes that made Budo blush considerably bad and look away. “Um… so where are you going now?” Shin inquired, with a small tilt of his head that didn’t help Budo’s blush at all.

“Um, just home. I have to do homework…” Budo said as he stepped away from Shin.

“Well, how far away is your house?” Shin asked.

“Uh… From here? About 45 minutes.”

“What! Your house is the other way!” Shin suddenly yelled. “Why would you walk me all the way here if you had to go the other way? You didn’t have to do all that!”

Budo shyly looked away, before glancing at Shin and mumbling, “…I know. It was something I wanted to do.” Then, Budo cleared his throat, declaring, “Okay then! I hope you feel better! Don’t walk too much on your left leg! Let it rest!” Budo placed his hand on Shin’s head and ruffled his hair as Shin squeaked. Budo let out a deep chuckle and Shin gave Budo his umbrella back.

Budo turned to leave and walked out of the garden, through the gate, before stopping and turning to Shin with a shy smile. “Have a good day, Shin. See you tomorrow!” and waved goodbye. Shin waved back gently, then once Budo was out of sight, he stumbled inside.

Shin hobbled up the stairs and limped to his room. Once he was in, he shut the door and leaned against it, breathing out a sigh of relief. Shin’s face felt so red as he waddled his way to his bad and plopped onto it, stuffing his face into the pillow to hide the embarrassing smile on his face.

Shin is just a simple boy, like any other, that is if you count being mega gay for the Martial Arts leader ‘normal’.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell, this is my first fan-fiction of an actual pairing and this was so cute to write, I was squealing the whole time! Hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
